


In the House of the Yeager Family

by KreuzxHerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Erwin Smith/Original Characters(OC), F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family-oriented, Levi & Rivaille & Mikasa are cousins, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Mentions of Mikasa Ackerman - Freeform, OC siblings, Pinning Levi, Possessive Lovers, Possessive twins, Protective Siblings, Protective lovers, Protective twins, Rivaille wants that Yeager Booty, family traditions, mentions of Annie Leonhardt, never mess with the Yeager family, pinning Rivaille, telepathic connection, yeager senses tingling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreuzxHerz/pseuds/KreuzxHerz
Summary: Join Eren in his family and love life adventures!





	1. Yeager's History and Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> In the first part there is Eren's POV. But in the later chapters, it will be in third person view.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, enjoy reading!

**Eren’s POV**  


Hello everyone! My name is Eren Yeager. Before I introduce my family to you, I will tell you a little about myself and my family’s history. I am 15 years old and the second child in the family. I live in the city of Maria in the Shinganshina district along with my family. My birthdate is on March 30, I have both my parents, four brothers and a sister. Now, let me tell you about my family history.

 

For generations, the Yeager family are the most loyal people and the greatest companions anyone could ask. They survived great wars and their bond as a family are unbreakable. We have this strange ability that our family can attract both genders as Dad would say. It has been an enigmatic phenomena for as long as my family has lived over the years. However; we could care less to whom we have associate ourselves with. We are known to be truthful to how we feel to those who are very close to us. Additionally, we are very good at keeping secrets. We prefer our relationship with others private, unless we intend to reveal it ourselves. It had me thinking about what made both genders attract to us? Was it because of our undying loyalty or our truthfulness? Hard to say; but in my generation, we are very conscious of the people who trying to be close to us. We tend avoid their contact with us. Call us introverts, but the thing is, our family can attract both genders. Meaning the chances of toying with our feelings and breaking our hearts are possible. I don’t want that for myself, and neither does my family. Of course, those who would dare to court the ladies of the Yeager family, they must get pass all of the males of the Yeager family. Fail either of them, you are kicked out and never dare to show your face to the Yeagers again.

 

 

This time, let me introduce to you my siblings!

 

 **Erhart Yeager**. He is my eldest brother and he is 25 years old. He is responsible, loyal, and intelligent and a loving big brother my siblings could ask for. He works in the Recon Regiment as a secretary, scouting for criminals and…taking care of his boss. Erhart has heard of my predicament of our family’s history and took heart in listening to me. He has a lot of admirers in the regiment he is in and a role model to the new recruits. I am his close companion and would tell me stuff happening in the regiment. He told me his boss was pinning for him and his name is Erwin Smith, commander of the Recon regiment. Even though my siblings never heard of it, they can feel that one of their siblings are being targeted and the said person they deemed is dangerous. In our relief, Erhart shun the commander’s advances successfully. But his commander said to my big brother he has deep feelings for him and wants date Erhart. So when Erhart brought his commander to our humble abode, my siblings and I were baffled because he looked like Steve Rodgers. My youngest brother immediately took a liking to him while the triplets are still warming up to him. There was this one time when Mr. Smith took me to the side telling me that he loves Erhart and does not have any intention of hurting my big brother. This, I accepted his relationship with Erhart. But even before he left, my siblings and I gave Erwin Smith the warning look implying if anything happens to Erhart, there is a lot of hell to pay. Erwin took it by heart and went on his way. Ever since then, Erhart and his commander became lovers.

 

Next, the triplets! They are 12 years old and went to Maria Elementary School.

 

 **Erena Yeager**. Female and the only daughter in the family. Of course, my brothers and I loved her. She is creative, crafty, mischievous and beautiful. She dreams to become a fashion designer when she grows up. My brothers and I became defensive when it comes to her because…multiples of men will try to court her and make her their girlfriend. Even without our help, we believe that Erena can take care of herself because she has the strength of twenty men and can break their bones.  


**Emman Yeager**. He is the shy one among the triplets. Despite this behavior, he met up to everyone’s standards and disappear from everyone’s sight from the moment his outstanding results are clear. There was a girl in his class trying to be friends with him and her name is Annie Leonhardt. She must’ve heard about the background history of our family and wants to be friends with Emman. There are no signs of danger coming from this girl and I believe Emman will be in good hands.  


**Eden Yeager**. The aggressive one among the three. He has a short temper, gets into trouble a couple of times, crippling the bullies in his class and gets hurt a lot. Mom would scold him for his recklessness. Despite his uncontrollable behavior, he is a good kid. One time he met a girl named Mikasa Ackerman who was shivering cold while waiting for her parents. He gave her his red scarf that Mom has knitted for him. When Mikasa transferred to Maria Elementary School in the same class as Eden, she immediately recognizes him and never left his side. No harm coming from her. Ever since then, Mikasa followed Eden like a lost puppy and helped Eden to get my brother away from trouble.

 

 

 

 **Evan Yeager**. He is 6 years old and my youngest brother in the family. He went to school in Maria Kindergarten. He is the most loved and the gullible little brother we ever had. He loves the Marvel heroes, Miraculous Ladybug, Power Rangers and other kid shows. He is the most energetic kid, sometimes Mom has difficulty in catching and keeping him still. He would always beg either of us to play with him which we would always comply, because he won’t stop crying and throwing tantrums until we agreed, which calmed him down.

 

 

Okay, my parents this time.

 **Grisha Yeager**. He is our father and the most brilliant doctor there is. He is a German (he can speak English) and the seventh child in his family. Yes, he is aware of the family’s uncanny ability to attract both sexes. But he was able to tolerate it. He went to Germany along with our Mom with a high position there as Head Doctor in an expensive hospital and the same time an instructor in a medical university that was associated with the hospital he was designated to. He is a family man who loved his six children and his unique and optimistic wife. He sent us money to support our education and the bills we have to pay.  


**Carla Yeager**. Our Mother. She is a Marian with a Turkish descent. She is a very strong and formidable woman my father ever married to. She is the Head Nurse in the hospital my father was in. She always stick to father never leaving her side and aid him as good as she can. She is a caring Mom and a loving wife to my Dad.

 

 

What do we have in common as siblings (and to our parents)?

My brothers have golden amber colored eyes as our Mom while Erena has Dad’s turquoise colored eyes. However, I have heterochromia iridum. Golden amber on my right, turquoise on my left. Dad said he has a brother who was in a same sex relationship has different colored eyes. This harmless defect was hereditary I guess.  
Erena has the same enthusiasm as Mom and Eden has her fiery temper. Dad said Mom becomes savage in dire circumstances. Erhart got his calm and cool collected personality from Dad and has the same warmth of love as Mom. I too have something in common with my parents like Dad and I love spicy food, cooks delicious meals when Mom was not around, and I love caring and healing my siblings like Mom.

 

In general, we are a very close and tight family. If anyone dares to mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.

 

Wir sind die Yeager!

 

 

 

 


	2. How Eren Met His Twin Devil Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eren and the Ackerman twins first met and came to be.

**Eren’s POV**

If memory serves you right, I did tell you about my big brother’s relationship with Erwin Smith, along Emman’s relationship with Annie and Eden with Mikasa. You see, Erhart is not the only one with a man-to-man relationship. I got myself into that kind of thing as well. Which was twice the headache and twice the trouble for me to deal with all alone. And I will tell it to you.

The ones that I got myself into this relationship are the very devils in human form who walked in the face of the Earth. Their names are Levi and Rivaille Ackerman, A.K.A Mikasa's cousins. And they are twins. Levi is the elder twin while Rivaille is the younger twin. They are citizens of Sina with a French descent. They moved in to the city of Maria to get the hell away from the busy life of Sina. They are both 18 years old and went to the same school as me. They are really true prodigies in school. They are smart, good at sports and has everyone in school wrapped around their fingers. Much to my trouble, they work as part-timers and apprentices in the Recon regiment under my big brother.

As to why they are popular in school, they have good looks and had outstanding educational attainment. Girls flock all over them trying to make them like either of them, and the guys submit to them like giving up their freedom to those two devil advocates. The whole entire school were at their mercy. But the only thing that they don’t have under their control…is me.

They started to bug me by flirting with me. I don’t know what are their intentions are, but I simply ignored them. I pretend that they don’t exist in my point of view. However, they keep on coming at me and it was so irritating! I received so many texts saying that don’t ignore them. They are so creepy! And for the fact that they got my phone number, it made me want to stay away from them even more.

I told this to my Dad when we are Skyping. When it comes to situations like this, I would always call to him to ask any advice. My Dad is understanding, I mean after all, he had something like this in his family. He just simply said to me to watch out from them and keep my distance way away from them. This is not enough, I also told them that they are of French descant, my Dad had a worried look on his face. The Yeagers before us had problems with French people because they are so flirty and used words of love to seduce other people to have them wrap around their fingers during their time. In my Dad’s youthful days, there was one French man who tried to win the family’s approval to court my auntie Katerina, Dad’s eldest sister. The French man lost to the eldest brother of the siblings and was kicked out of the Yeager household telling him to never show his face in front of Dad’s elder sister and the whole family. After that, the French man who courted auntie Katerina was never to be heard again. Dad told me to use any means necessary to make them stay away from me, be it may be strategical or look for another person who can attract the twin devils away from him. Satisfied of his answer, I feel relieved and call it a day.

Next morning, the twins came to greet me a pleasant day. I gave them a smug expression on my face and went on my way. Rivaille grabbed one of my arms and I screamed bloody murder. All eyes were on us

“PERVERTS! RAPISTS!” I yelled.

The twins scrambled away from the scene and some of my classmates approached to me, trying to see if I’m okay or hurt. I told them not to worry and was okay. As I walked to my classroom, I secretly grinned at that sorry excuse of a strategy which it really worked, like an antagonist and paid attention to my lessons smoothly. I have Home Economics class along with the twins. When it was over, they immediately sought me out. I used myself as a bait to lure them and made them crash over my tall classmate named Bertolt Hoover. I exited myself out of the class closing the door. When they opened it, I whacked them both with a large square pan making them fall. As they are trying to compose themselves, I took this as my chance to sprint away from them.

I made it as my goal to never let them get near me or touch me. I used every means necessary to keep me away from them. I even look for possible suitors for them to monopolize. Preferably, I look for girls who can match to their league. But none of them last a bit, they are shunned away and were looked away by the Ackerman twins. I found a guy who likes guys and has a thing for the twins and I get him to man up and prep him to the twins liking. 

All that observation on looking at the twins before they had hots for me were put into good use. They love dark colors so I asked this possible suitor to wear anything black or any dark colors, but not to the point he looked like a punk, a hardcore Goth or an emo. Just simply someone who wears black and has-secrets-hidden-under-the-surface themed, which hopefully it can catch the attention of the twins. I rounded up a couple of guys to help me in my endeavor to get this suitor to have the twins wrapped around his fingers. I asked an athletic bulky guy named Reiner Braun to help this potential boyfriend material to be physically fit. Next, I asked a petite blonde genius named Armin Arlert to help raise the candidate’s knowledge. I asked a girl in my class named Krista Lenz to help me improve the suitor’s appearance without changing the color of black and it worked! He looks so dashing right now. Last but not the least, I helped him to be more confident when he is around the twins. Heck, I gave him etiquette lessons and acting tips, referenced in books. After all my efforts have finally paid off, I have created a monster.

I have to admit, he looks stunning much to my brimming jealousy because I always wanted to look good as that just for once. But it was all for getting the twins of my back. When I set him free, he became the center of attraction. The girls were fanning themselves to cool off but to no avail. The guys looked at him as if they wanted to be like that for their potential girlfriends. And much to my amusement, the Ackerman twins glance at him never leaving their eyes on this boyfriend material. I smirked and head to class as they are distracted by the live beautiful masterpiece which I have created.

At lunch, I was discreetly hiding from prying eyes in the cafeteria while eating my sandwich. There I saw my lovely candidate being swarmed by girls and a couple of guys. Then, the twins approached to where my candidate is and asked him to lunch together. They were all merrily having lunch over there. Seeing that my candidate has already achieved his goal, my work here is done. I finished the last of my sandwich and head to my next class. As soon as the bell has finally rang, I got off from my seat and excitedly head home. Before I do, the suitor for the Ackerman twins came running up to me to thank me for helping him to get the identical twin devils. It was nothing really, we both get what we want. I want them to get off me and forget about me and he has the twins all to himself. We part ways and I head home with a satisfying smile on my face.

It has been three weeks already, none of the twins are bothering me. I had all the day to myself that I was not able to enjoy ever since the twins started chasing me. But one rainy Friday as I was about to leave the school grounds, I saw my candidate curled like a ball soaking under the rain. I asked him what happened, but I got no response. I took him with me to my home. The triplets helped me get something warm for our guest. I took him to my room while Erena was preparing warm milk, cookies and other else that is something sweet. He munched on them like there is no tomorrow. Once he is done, he latch himself on me in a tight and cried on my chest making my jacket soak. He tearfully told me that the twins were playing with his feelings all along. Hearing this made me so infuriated. I patted on his head to comfort him while I was secretly seethe in anger about what the twins did this to him. I let him sleep overnight here on my bed as he was trying to forget what the twins did to him. I was sitting beside as I watched him sleep. This has gone far enough. It’s time to step against the twins. There’s going to be a lot of hell to pay.

I was planning on facing the twins after school has ended. As the bell rang at the end of the last period, I went out of the classroom and search for the twins. Much to my surprise, they came out of nowhere and both grabbed me by the arms and forcibly took me to a deserted classroom. As we are inside, I started yelling. Emptying out all the anger that was pooling inside of me. I yelled about why they are chasing me, why did they play the feelings of my suitor, why won’t they leave me alone. They said nothing and just stood still. 

“If you’re not going to answer me, then I’ll just go! I’ll do whatever I can to get away from you, probably change schools if I must!” I yelled.

 

When they heard this, they reacted and pinned me on the blackboard. They gripped my wrists making me immobile. I tried to free myself but their grip is too strong. I have to get the away from them. When I looked them in the eyes, I was met by a dark shady menacing look on their faces that was meant to scare me. 

“Don’t go…” Levi said softly.

_What?_

“Stop running away from us…” Rivaille added.

_Huh?_

Then, I was being kissed by the twins on the cheeks and slowly, they drag the trail of kisses down to my neck sending me chills. I was harshly struggling to get free, but the twins trapped me into place. Their free hands discreetly inserted inside my shirt and roam their hands around my torso causing me to whimper. They pinch and play with my nippies earning a muffled moan.

“Please Eren…” Levi begged.

“Open your mouth for us.” Rivaille said.

I shook my head ‘no’ and they attack my neck with light bites and kisses. I really want to let my moans out but for me it is like submitting to the twins.

“Please, Eren?” they said in unison.

When I look at them, there was sincerity in their eyes. I was contemplating whether or not to open my mouth for them, after all they are a bunch of assholes, but my jaws betrayed me lowering my mouth. When my mouth was wide enough, they took their chance and clamp their mouths over mine. They inserted their tongue as mine was trying to fend them off. As I was trying not to let their tongues explore inside my mouth any further, Levi’s hand reached for my pants where my erection is bulging out inside my pants. Levi did the honors of unbuttoning and unzipping my pants and set my manhood free, then stroke in a steady rhythm. I can no longer take it anymore and all moans escaped from my mouth filling the empty classroom. I let out one last cry of pleasure as my orgasm let loose, creating a spluttering mess. This is my first orgasm after all.

 

I slumped down from the blackboard and curled like a ball. I can’t believe I allowed them to touch me!

“Eren…” Levi called.

“Please don’t cry…” Rivaille asked.

Easy for them to say! I was touched by two motherfuckers and I allowed it. I’m so ashamed.

“Why?” I asked softly.

“Hm?”

“Why are you chasing me? You have so many potential lovers. Why choose me?”

“…Because we want you silly.”

From that moment, my eyes widen in bewilderment.

“When we were training in the Recon regiment, our mentor mentioned his family and his siblings.” Levi explained.  
“He showed us a picture with his siblings and we fell in love with the one with the different colored eyes.” Rivaille added.

I was so speechless at this point.

“Eren, we want you.” They said.

“……Forget about me. I am not much of a potential partner to you guys anyway.”

“That’s not true!” Levi objected.  
“You’re perfect for who you are.” Rivaille commented.  
“Those bitches and assholes are so fake.”  
“You are the only one who stands out from the rest.”  
“You were so mysterious, we were curious of you.”  
“You never smiled to anyone until we saw you when you were holding a lost puppy and you’re smile is so beautiful.”  
“We want that smile.”  
“We want you, Eren Yeager!”

I was hiding my face from letting them see me blushing so hard. Damn the list they said about me is pretty long. They are really making this hard for me. Should I give them a second chance? Are they going to leave me if I’m not good anymore? Hard to say, if that time comes, I will be the first one to break it off before they do.

“……You’re wasting your efforts. If you heard from my big brother, we are a tight ass family who won’t give a fuck about other people who would dare to mess with us. Let alone court the children of the Yeager family.”

“We’ll work hard and earn their approval of your relationship with us.” Levi said.

“I have to tell you something. They are wary of French people. And since you’re from a French descant, I doubt that the challenges my family have in store for you won’t be pleasant.”

“We don’t care. If that is what it takes to have you, we will gladly accept it.” Rivaille acknowledge confidently. 

I sighed,  
“You guys are a bunch of assholes.”

They smirked and cuddled me in different sides and snuggle their heads on my shoulders.

And that is how I came to be with my twin black kitties.

 

**In the Yeager family Home**

Evan sneezed while playing with his action figures in the living room.  
Erena looked away from her cooking at the corner of her eyes at the front door.  
Emman halted writing in his notebook to glance at his door.  
Eden’s senses heightened and swiftly turned his head to the window.  
Erhart closed and placed the book he was reading on top of his desk and stared back at the moon as it was trying to reach the highest peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it guys?
> 
> Returning to school is fast approaching so updating the story will take a long period of time. Don't worry, fellow readers, I will not abandon this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> KreuzxHerz


	3. The Family Get-Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's been awhile.
> 
> I know, I know. I haven't been updating the story for awhile because school has been busy lately. But really, I want to find my own time so that I can update this story for you guys.
> 
> While you are waiting for this story to update, you can read some of my oneshots when I have time to post them. Are we good now?
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

In the Recon regiment, the Ackerman twins were practicing coordination as they spar with their mentor, Erhart Yeager. Their mentor was exceptionally skilled and most highly recommended by their commander. They enlisted themselves in the Recon regiment for the apprenticeship. They proved themselves splendidly among the rookies. 

During their enlistment, the rookies were grouped and assigned an instructor. However, the twins don’t want to be grouped with the other losers and assigned to an instructor they don’t like which made the higher ups agitated to their sass, demands and mostly behavior. The commander heard of this and it was also giving him a headache. That is when Erhart step up to the plate to be the twins’ instructor despite his role as secretary of the regiment. Erwin granted the secretary’s request and assigned Nanaba to substitute when Erhart was away. When the twins were assigned to Erhart as their instructor, they felt attracted to him and both had a gut feeling that Erhart is perfect for them as their instructor, and they guessed it right. Erhart gave a kind of training much to the twins’ liking, hard and rigorous. The twins decided to at least get to know their instructor, but Erhart was so elusive to the twin brothers and slipped away from their sight.  
During breaks, they found Erhart who was taking his call on his cellphone. Their eyes never leave the smile that was secretly crept out of their instructor’s face, which blank expressions were only seen. After their sparring practice, the twins begged their instructor to stay a little longer so they can get to know him better. Erhart mentioned the most important and significant parts of his life, his rookie days, the friends and enemies he made, and his family. When they asked about his family, Erhart showed them a family photo of the time when Evan was finally born and another separate picture of him and his siblings when their parents went away. The twins trained their eyes on Erhart’s brother with heterochromia and asked their mentor who was he. That was how it all started when Levi and Rivaille took an interest on Eren. The voluntary instructor saw the spark in their eyes and had an inkling feeling that Eren will face an impending change in his life, but will not have none of that and apparently will shun these two. I mean after all, the Yeager family are so defensive of themselves. Sure they can offer sibling protection but they can really take care of themselves. They can only be cautious when it comes to a daughter of the family.

The twins won the spar by entrapping their mentor making him immobile as their swords are threatening Erhart with their sharped and polished blades.

“Well done, you two” Erhart remarked, “I must say, you two have gotten a lot stronger, faster, and smarter.”

“Thank you, sir.” The twins responded.

“This concludes our training for today. You are now dismissed.”

The twins sheath their swords back into their scabbards and went on their way.

“Oh, and boys?”

The twins halted and twist their ankles to face their mentor.

“Don’t be late for tomorrow night.” Erhart reminded them.

“Yes sir!”

 

Erhart could feel that they’re happy. After all the hardships that the twins have been through just to have Eren, they decided when school break hits out, they will have a family get together. The Yeager siblings, the Ackerman twins and Erwin decided themselves to bring their families in the get-together. It will be the best get together ever.

Erhart strode over to the commander’s office to report about the twins. The one thing that dreaded him is that Erwin will always trap him with his big arms and it would take a lot of strength, time and sweet words to get him free.

“…That is all, sir.”

Erwin nodded.

As Erhart was about to leave the commander’s premises, Erwin surprisingly embraced him in a tight bear hug.

“Uh…sir?”

“Yes, Erhart?”

“Will you please let me go?”

“No.”

“Erwin…” Erhart groaned.

“The day was so stressful, I want my honey here with me now.”

“ERWIN! Now’s not the time! Can’t you wait until tomorrow night?”

“But it’s too long.”

“You can bear hug me all you want, kiss me even but not in front of the kids. I’ll feed you when we’re eating.”

Erwin’s eyes gleamed with excited as he could imagine what they are going to do tomorrow night. Indeed, his lover was the best. Erhart spoiled him so much in special events. Erwin was such a needy man, and Erhart knows spoiling him too much might affect him in his work as commander and will see to it that his needy lover will work properly. Often at times, Erhart will reward him when he did his job successfully. All that motivation get the commander working to the bone in order to earn Erhart’s rewards of love and warmth.

“Okay. But promise me one thing that I will have you all to myself tonight.”

“Of course.”

They tenderly kiss and Erwin let him go and Erhart exited the commander’s office and proceed to his work place.

 

 

Next morning, Eren went to the grocery store along with the triplets and Evan to buy the ingredients they need for tonight. The triplets acted like scouts tasked to get something Eren asked while Evan seated on the push cart seat for kids, acted like a spotting scope for Eren and never failed him. Once they purchased the groceries, they got in a taxi, paid for the fare and head straight. They Yeager siblings swarmed and put all the groceries in the kitchen. Then, they proceeded to cleaning the entire house and brought up some spare of mattresses, blankets and pillows.  
As they are busy, the doorbell rang signaling to stop for a moment. 

“Erena, can you get the door?” Eren asked.

Erena nodded agreeably and skipped all the way to the front door. By the door scope, she sees two familiar figures waiting by the door. She beamed brightly and opened the door.

“Levi! Rivaille! Mikasa!” Erena squealed.

 

Erena immediately let them in and closed the door.

“Eden…” Mikasa muttered.

Eden lit up a smile and have his hand like a child would do.

“Hey, Erena.” Rivaille greeted.

“Where’s Eren?” Levi questioned.

“He’s at the kitchen preparing for tonight.”

“I’ll help Eren.” Levi said bluntly.

“Me too.” Rivaille volunteered.

“Oh, okay.”

Erena then head to the kitchen in a quick sprint.

“Eren!” she shouted, “Levi and Rivaille are here!”

“Oh, they’re here? Did you let them in?”

“She did.” Emman said.

Eren can only nod in affirmation.

“Eren! We’re here!” shouted one of the twins.

“At the kitchen!”

The twins entered the kitchen and both take each sides of Eren and kissed his cheeks.

“Levi! Rivaille!” Eren squirmed.

“Mmh?” the twins hummed in unison.

“Not in the kitchen please?”

“Aw, come on, Eren…” Rivaille whined.

“We can’t get enough of waiting for this family-get-together any longer. We need you. Now.” Levi stated.

“Not until I’m done with this. While waiting for me, you can help Erena set the table, or go play with Emman and Eden.”

The twins dreaded at hearing the names of Eren’s triplet brothers. When the twins came into the Yeager house in order to permit them to date Eren, the eldest brother gave them trials to see if they are worthy of Eren’s affection. They handled the cleaning and communication trials well. What really made the communication trial so difficult is that Eden alongside with Emman didn’t really like the twins very much, let alone date their second eldest brother. The duo made it their mission to make them fail the trial so that Eren doesn’t have to be with them. The twins sensed their disgust of them, but above all, they loved Eren so much as the twins do, considering that they are the reason why the communication trial hard the pass. In the end, the twins passed the trial and made the duo internally upset. They promised that they will never break Eren’s heart, but Eden remained cautious about the twins and sees to it if they ever do anything that would hurt Eren, the younger triplet will snuff them out.

“……We’ll help out Erena.” Levi said.

“Okay.”

As the twins proceeded, there was an announcement of return.

“I’m home!” 

“Big bro! Welcome home.” Eren greeted.

Erhart let Erwin in and a little guest whom the Yeagers are familiar with.

“Irvin!” Evan squealed.

Evan ran quickly down the stairs and gave the familiar guest a big hug.

Erhart giggled heartily at Evan. Ever since him and Erwin’s relationship was made official, one time Erwin introduced him to his seven year old son, Irvin. The little blonde boy quickly warmed up to Erhart immediately. When Erhart invited the father and son to his home, he called for Evan and introduced himself to Irvin. The little boys became friends just like that and Evan dragged Irvin to play with. The adults looked at each other having the same premonition that the little boys will become more than just friends.

All the guests gathered at the large living room and chat there while Erhart and Eren are preparing for dinner. Irvin and Evan playing around, Erena talking to Erwin, Eden squat sentry with a rifle toy gun at hand and staring at the twins seriously as Mikasa’s chin rest at the crown of Eden’s head joining him in watching her twin cousins. The twins became agitated by the staring and told Eden to buzz off and Emman was left reading a book.

Erhart and Eren finally emerged out of the kitchen after the heavy work inside the kitchen and done setting everything up in the living room.

“Okay, everyone! Dinner is ready! Come and get it!” Eren announced.

Excited, everyone proceeded to the dining room and settled in. Erhart gave grace and everyone chow down. As promised, Erhart fed Erwin like a little wife making the little boys giggle at the scene. The twins wanted like that and want to feed Eren just like how Erhart did to Erwin. Defiantly, Eren smugly closed his mouth shut as the twins asked sweetly to open his mouth of his so they can feed him. Too busy with Eren, the twins felt the collars of their shirts forcibly direct their attention away from Eren only to find themselves shoved with bread into their mouths by the triplet duo. Erena laughed at the whole scenery commenting that boys will be boys as Mikasa silently laughed.

After dinner, Erena volunteered in washing the dishes taking Emman with her, obviously because the twins and Erwin wanted Erhart and Eren all for themselves after waiting for them to finish up everything, which they cannot take it anymore waiting for them. As Erena and Emman were tidying up the dishes, Erwin and the twins contrict their lovers with their hugs. At this point, the eldest brothers are expressionless and seems that they resist their lovers’ entrapment. Erwin and the twins gave out and exasperated sigh telling their lovelies to give them their share of love. Since they asked, Erhart cupped his lover’s cheeks and kissed him while Eren brought the faces of the twins together and gave them a cheek rub. In a distant away, Eden and Mikasa shielded Evan’s eyes as well as Irvin’s to censor them at the fluffy scenery.

Once everything has cleaned up, the whole gang started to have fun. They played games, tell funny stories and singsongs. Heck, Erwin and the twins tried to serenade their lovers with a love song, but the will and absolute abstinence of the elder Yeagers prevent them from feeling anything from them. After that amazing fun time, they prepared all the bed stuff for the night and placed them on the living room. When it’s lights out, everyone was sleeping soundly. Light snores can be heard over the room.

Eren thought about tonight. It was fun, he cannot sleep. He discreetly sneaked out from the living room where they all slept together and went outside of the house to breathe in the night breeze. Later on, Erhart joined as he sensed that his brother went out.

“Can’t sleep?” asked Erhart.

Eren giggled in embarrassmet and Erhart took it as a ‘yes’. He went over and sat beside Eren.

“Man it was fun.” Eren commented.

Erhart hummed in agreement. “It sure is. Especially Erwin and the Ackerman twins are trying to swoon us with their serenades. But it ain’t gonna work because you know why?”

They both shout in unison,

“Wir sind die Yeager! (We are the Yeagers!)”

They giggled softly trying to control the volume of their voices so they won’t wake the whole gang up.

“No matter how much I look at it, Erwin really loves you.”

“Yes, he is such a sweetheart. He is my commander and my lover. And I love him too. I wish I could say something about your twins.” 

“Don’t stress yourself with it. Leave the twins to me.”

They giggled and heard a door opened revealing a slightly worried commander.

“There you are, Erhart” said Erwin. “I was looking all over for you.”

“Oh, don’t worry Erwin. I was just here with Eren.”

Erwin went to the brothers and back hug Erhart.

“So what were you talking about when I was not around?”

“Something.” said Erhart.

“That is for us to know and for you to find out.” Eren added.

“Aw, can you tell me? Please?”

“If you behave, I might tell you.”

“But I have been behaving just like you said.”

“Yes, and your price from me is that I have already promised to feed you.”

“But I want more than that.”

“Ugh, I felt like I’m the third wheel.” Eren said finally caught the attention of the two adults.

“Oh, sorry Eren.” Erwin apologized.

Then the twins showed up.

“Eren! There you are!” Levi shouted.  
“You weren’t in the living room and we had to look everywhere for you.” Rivaille said exasperatedly.

“Pipe down, you guys. You’re going to disturb the kids.”

The twins swiftly went to Eren and hugged him never letting go.

“How they passed the trials, I don’t really know.” Eren whispered to his brother.

Erhart giggled at his brother’s situation as both of the eldest brothers of the family somewhat slightly enjoying the tightness of their lovers’ hugs and all of the snuggling and the nuzzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and send kudos as you like, and remember, no hurtful words.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, uh guys? I know you are looking forward for the update of this story, but it seems I am experiencing author's block. While waiting, you can read my newest piece, it's called Freedom Wings and 104 Blades.

Again, my sincerest apologies.

Don't worry, once I have come up a new chapter for this story, I will delete this notice as if it was not there to begin with.

 

I hope my new story would make your day. Over the pastime, I have been plotting how the story goes. Maybe it's the reason why I cannot make the new update for In the House of the Yeager Family, but I got excited writing this so you can read it, fellow readers.

I am really sorry about this. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere.

 

Sincerely yours,

KreuzxHerz

 

P.S, I am not severely ill.


End file.
